


Plac zabaw

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>omglarryloveus: Hmmm, prompt? mam pomysł oczywiście Larry :D Harry jest punkiem i spotyka Lou na placu zabaw, gdzie próbuje poderwać tanimi tekstami, na które Lou nie leci, jednak ulega. Hazz go całuje a potem idą się bawić w piaskownicy xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plac zabaw

Siedział na ławce uparcie wpatrując się w bramkę. Koniuszkiem języka bawił się kolczykiem, tkwiącym w wardze. Nie zwracał uwagi na dzieci, które z zaciekawieniem przypatrywały się jego tatuażom, ani zdegustowanych, jego wyglądem, rodziców. Oni go nie obchodzili. Dla niego liczyła się tylko jedna osoba, osoba, która właśnie przeszła przez bramkę, trzymając za ręce dwie małe blondynki. Pojawił się jak zawsze o tej samej porze. Jego karmelowe włosy błyszczały w słonecznych promieniach, na ustach widniał szeroki uśmiech, któremu towarzyszyły urocze zmarszczki dookoła jego oczu, kiedy obserwował jak jego siostry biegną w stronę huśtawek. Chciałby poznać kolor jego tęczówek, z odległości, z jakiej go obserwował nie potrafił tego ocenić. Widział jak szatyn rozgląda się za jakąś wolną ławką, jednak jedyne wolne miejsce znajdowało się obok Harry’ego. Loczek poczuł, że jego serce przyspiesza, a w żołądku pojawia się przyjemne mrowienie, kiedy chłopak skierował się w jego stronę. Podszedł do ławki i w końcu Styles mógł poznać kolor jego oczu. Jego zdaniem były piękne, miały idealny odcień błękitu, przypominały bezchmurne niebo.  
\- Wolne? – głos nieznajomego był wysoki i lekko zachrypnięty. Harry mógłby go słuchać przez cały czas.  
Zauważył zmieszanie na twarzy chłopaka i zorientował się, że dalej nie udzielił odpowiedzi na jego pytanie.  
\- Oh…tak jasne…możesz tu usiąść – chłopak posłał mu delikatny uśmiech i zajął miejsce na ławce – Tak w ogóle jestem Harry – loczek wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku szatyna.  
\- Louis – uścisnął ją, po czym wyciągnął książkę z torby i zagłębił się w lekturze.  
Louis, zdaniem zielonookiego to imię idealnie do niego pasowało. Siedział przypatrując się mu uważnie. Na jego szczęce widoczny był delikatny zarost, niebieskie tęczówki śledziły tekst, a drobne dłonie co chwilę przewracały strony.  
Tak bardzo chciał się z nim umówić, ale…no właśnie, ale co? Przecież może to zrobić, nic nie stoi mu na przeszkodzie. Obiekt jego westchnień właśnie siedzi obok. Postanowił zaryzykować.  
Przysunął się bliżej do szatyna i pochylił się nad jego uchem .  
\- Bardzo bolało kiedy spadłeś z nieba, Aniele?  
Louis odrobinę drgnął, po czym uniósł głowę i zaskoczony spojrzał na loczka, który kontynuował.  
\- A może pomasować ci twój seksowny tyłek? Pewnie boli po tym upadku!  
\- H-Harry? Co ty?  
\- O widzę, że zapamiętałeś moje imię, bardzo dobrze. Niedługo będziesz je krzyczeć przez całą noc! – posłał w kierunku Lou zadziorny uśmiech  
Błękitne oczy były szeroko otwarte, na po liczkach powoli pojawiał się rumieniec. Jednak po kilku kolejnych tekstach, które starał się ignorować, na ustach chłopaka pojawił się uśmiech, który próbował powstrzymać.  
\- Z moim telefonem jest chyba coś nie tak. Nie ma w nim twojego numeru telefonu.  
Po tym tekście Louis nie wytrzymał i wybuchł gromkim śmiechem. Teraz to Harry był zszokowany zachowaniem niebieskookiego.  
\- Na serio? – zaczął, kiedy się uspokoił – Próbujesz mnie poderwać na te tanie teksty?  
Spojrzał na loczka, wycierając z kącików oczu łzy.  
\- Um… - nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, czując jak się rumieni – Czyli nie mam co liczyć na jakąś randkę? – spytał wprost, wzdychając.  
\- Tego nie powiedziałem – uśmiechnął się do Stylesa.  
To pomogło nabrać Harry’emu ponownie pewność siebie. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej Louisa, obejmując go jedną dłonią, a jego usta wygięły się w szerokim uśmiechu, powodując pojawienie się dołeczków.  
\- To co? Kino? Jutro? – nachylił się nad szatynem.  
\- Jeśli obiecasz, że przestaniesz rzucać tymi głupimi tekstami.  
\- Obiecuję – jeszcze bardziej zbliżył się do Louisa i musnął jego usta swoimi.  
\- Lou! Lou! – słysząc dwa dziewczęce głosiki, odsunęli się od siebie. Po chwili obok szatyna pojawiły się dwie urocze blondynki.  
\- Lou – jedna z bliźniaczek wdrapała się na jego kolana – Pomożesz nam zbudować zamek z piasku?  
\- Jasne, lećcie już do piaskownicy, zaraz przyjdę – bliźniaczki pisnęły radośnie i razem pobiegły we wskazane miejsce.  
Louis podniósł się z ławki i odwracając się w stronę loczka, wyciągnął do niego dłoń.  
\- Masz ochotę nam pomóc?  
\- Jasne – posłał szatynowi promienny uśmiech, ujmując jego dłoń i razem skierowali się w stronę piaskownicy.


End file.
